elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NingSama/List of Elevator Filmer in Thailand v3
List of elevator filmer in Thailand that elevator videos are still available at the present. History of elevator filmers in Thailand Elevator filming in Thailand started in 2009 by chayut1992 (now Chayut Subtaweesin), but he rarely being mentioned in world elevator community. In early 2010, Aoumovie (now Tamovie1975) started filming elevators, making him become a second elevator filmer in Thailand. Then MelvinMan10 started filming elevators in late 2010 and become the first Thai elevator filmer to be in the World elevator community. Supakard (Now Supakarj Say Lift) and Watsitthorn Phalanchai started filming elevators in 2011. In 2013, new elevator filmers have been emerged, including Boboiboy Thunderstorm (Now Bally Elevator), Aoumovie's new channel Tamovie1975, and NingSama. An another boom of Thailand elevator community started in 2015 after NingSama's popularity in Thailand, starting from Oak TheElevator Hunter in 2015, Khup Elevators and Offtopic and Jessy Elevators in 2016 and more. MelvinMan10 *'Main city:' Bangkok *'YouTube Channel: '''MelvinMan10 Elevators Also known in Thailand Elevator Community as Melvin. Possibly the most cautious elevator filmer in Thailand. He mainly films elevator in Bangkok and Greater Bangkok but also in Chonburi, Chiba and Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan. Due to the incident towards him, he stated that he is going to stop filming elevators due to his security reasons. Supakarj Say Lift *'Main city: Bangkok *'''YouTube Channel: Supakarj Say Lift The elevator filmer who oftens film service, freight and bed elevators. He films elevator in Bangkok and greater Bangkok, mainly western Bangkok. Watsitthorn Phalanchai *'Main city: '''Bangkok *'YouTube Channel': Watsitthorn Phalanchai Also known in Thailand Elevator Community as James. He films elevator in Bangkok, and being a keen fan of Mitsubishi elevators. He planned to created his new elevator channel soon. Tamovie1975 *'Main city: Bangkok *'YouTube Channel: '''Tamovie1975 Elevator Production Also known in Thailand Elevator Community as Aou. He mainly films elevator in Bangkok and Greater Bangkok but also film elevators in Chonburi, Prachuap Khiri Khan and even in Beijing, China. NingSama1vs100 (NingSama Elevators) *'Main city: 'Bangkok *'YouTube Channel: 'NingSama Elevators ニンさまエレベーター Also known in Thailand Elevator Community as Ning. She is Thailand's first female elevator filmer and her channel is currently the largest elevator channel in Thailand. She films elevators in many cities in Thailand, and also in Japan, Singapore, Hong Kong and Macau as well. Oak TheElevator Hunter *'Main city: Bangkok and Nonthaburi *'YouTube Channel: '''Oak TheElevator Hunter Also known in Thailand Elevator Community as Oak. He is one of the closest friend of NingSama1vs100 and mainly films elevator in Bangkok and Greater Bangkok, but also in Nakhon Si Thammarat, Saraburi, Chonburi, Nakhon Ratchasima and even in Japan. Khup Elevators and Offtopic *'Main city: 'Udonthani *'YouTube Channel: 'Khup Elevators and Offtopic Also known in Thailand Elevator Community as Khup. He is an original elevator filmer in Upper Northeastern Region. He also films elevators in Northern region, Nakhon Ratchasima, Bangkok, Chonburi, Laos and Singapore as well. Jessy Elevators *'Main city: 'Bangkok and Pathumthani *'YouTube Channel: 'Jessy Elevators Also known in Thailand Elevator Community as Jessy. He films elevators in many cities in Thailand and even in Singapore. His video quality is also the most stable. Chayaphak Elevators *'Main city: 'Nakhon Pathom *'YouTube Channel: 'chaya Phakelevator Thailand Also known in Thailand Elevator Community as Kimmy. He mainly films elevators in Nakhon Pathom, West Bangkok and Bangyai. TRG *'Main city: 'Bangkok *'YouTube Channel: '-TRG- Also known in Thailand Elevator Community as Dad. He is currently the youngest main elevator filmer in Thailand. He oftens made his video as an elevator tour instead of usual elevator. Based on my interview, he had visited many cities around the world as well. GlobalLifts *'Main city: 'Bangkok *'YouTube Channel: 'GlobalLifts - Elevators, Escalators and More Also known in Thailand Elevator Community as Plummy. He is one of the younger elevator filmer in Thailand. He is also a railfan as well. He films elevators in Bangkok and Chonburi, and also Japan and Taiwan as well. Bally Elevator *'Main city: 'Nonthaburi *'YouTube Channel: 'Bally Elevator Also known in Thailand Elevator Community as Bally. He was an elevator filmer since 2013 but closed his old channel for some reasons. Now he is come back and still filming elevators until today. TleFlip *'Main city: 'Bangkok and Samut Prakarn *'YouTube Channel: 'TleFlip Also known in Thailand Elevator Community as Tle. He is a new elevator filmer who just entered to the community by NingSama's invitation. He is also a bus enthusiast as well. G T2KJS *'Main city: 'Bangkok and Xiamen, China *'YouTube Channel: '''G T2KJS Also known in Thailand Elevator Community as Gahn. He is currently studying in China but sometimes he went to Bangkok and films elevators there. Category:Blog posts